


Divergent

by SassMaster99



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassMaster99/pseuds/SassMaster99
Summary: Divergence might not necessarily be a good thing but it sure beats letting someone else make all of your decisions.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day Stiles decides on a faction. He guesses his life in Candor is pretty good. His dad is head guard of their area. This means he knows everything that his son does. This as expected doesn’t plaint Stiles in the best light. Stiles can always remember watching the life drain out of his mom. He loved hearing her sing but in the last good days it got less and less till it barely even seemed like this woman could make a tune. This is why he watches them he thinks. They don’t remind him of death and caskets. They leap onto trains and protect the city. Maybe that would make his mom proud of him. Not these half truths he tells.   
He walks into the testing facility trying to not let his anxiety make him run for the hills. A lady is sitting by the chair he is supposed to sit in. She introduces herself as Laura. Stiles notes she is wearing a red shirt paired with a yellow skirt. He smiles taking his seat and allowing her to plunge the needle into his neck.   
The world around him shifts into a room. Inside the room there is a machete and an apple. A voice behind him tells him to choose between the knife and the food. Not understanding why Stiles chooses neither watching as the options fade from sight replaced by a snarling dog. Stiles is shocked that people would actually kill the dog. Dogs love him, which he further proves by laying down by the dog making himself less of a threat. This of course the dog is confused by drawing the dog closer to Stiles. The dog also lays down rolling over allowing Stiles to rub the dog’s belly.   
The next thing he knows the scene changes slightly with a little girl appearing out of no where squealing puppy and heading for the dog making Stiles jump in the way grabbing the girl and keeping her away from the dog. This confuses the dog making him back down. Stiles puts the girl down telling her to leave. She does leaving Stiles there with his dog until the scene changes again.   
Now he’s on a train when a guy shuffled across the walkway asking if Stiles knows this girl. It looks a lot like the girl he saved from the dog he thinks. He knows he should be honest but this guy has this crazy look about him that seems a little unhinged. With that in mind he gives his best innocent face that has got him through years in Candor. He looks the guy dead in the eye and lies.   
He has lying down to a science now though telling the guy, “Can’t say I have. ” The test is over and he slowly blinks his eyes open. Laura looks troubled telling Stiles he was put in Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. This would make him divergent which is punishable by death. With this information he leaves vowing to not tell another soul.


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be fine as long as it doesn’t kill him.

He walks home in a daze because this stupid test was supposed to be the answer. It has only caused more issues for him though. He guesses he’s smart but does he really want to sit around with a bunch of other smart people trying to low key see who’s smarter. Maybe someone is smarter but never by much because they are all in the same faction.   
He could pick Abnegation but he knows what people say behind their backs. He doesn’t want them calling him stiff for some absurd reason. He doesn’t look good in grey and the mirror thing is silly. He wants to help people and show compassion but that isn’t all he wants to do.   
He wants to be all of the factions best characteristics. He knows the choosing ceremony will be here tomorrow and he will have to pick because all isn’t an option. They’re isn’t a special faction for divergent. He will just have to make the choice he can live best with. His dad will be angry and hurt but they both know he doesn’t belong here in Candor. With that smart mouth and even quicker wit.   
The morning of the ceremony his dad doesn’t beg him to stay and he doesn’t say he won’t go. That it’s to hard here now and there are too many ghosts in his dads closet for Stiles to be able to breathe. If he starts fresh somewhere new he will be free. Or at least not be a constant reminder of his mom. That is definitely a contributing factor in the reason he chooses them. Or maybe it’s because he always imagined himself running for the train.   
He is standing with all the other initiates waiting for his name to be called. It finally is and he walks up to the bowls like he never had a doubt. He looks at all the bowls heading to the side with Candor, Abnegation, and Dauntless. Realizing his choices of faction are on the same side and laughing to himself because that’s weird. He takes a second to build the anticipation. He picks up the ceremonial blade cutting a strip in his hand and watching the blood come to the surface. He instinctively clutches his hand thrusting it over the bowl and letting him blood drip on the coals. He walks over to dauntless standing with the others that have chosen this path.   
After the ceremony is over two guys walk to the front of the group. The one guy seems particularly pissed about something as he says, “Initiation starts now, if you can make it to the compound then the fun will really begin. “ With that he takes off in a run out of the building heading for the tracks presumably.   
They reach the tracks and Stiles watches as the jerky guy jumps into a car. Stiles sprints hoping for the best and launches himself into the train car. He sits there panting wondering what he has gotten himself into but knowing that what he just did was the most daring thing he has done yet. He knows though that jumping on the train was only half the battle because they will have to get off when they get there.   
He swears the trip to the dauntless headquarters takes no time and Eric informs them this is where they get off. He goes to the side jumping and dropping to the ground. The other guy tells them it looks worse than it is but to remember to bend their knees. The initiates start leaping and Stiles just sucks in a breathe before moving to the side and hopping out skidding to a stop.


	3. The Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an A team and a B team. Stiles is of corse on the latter.

They get lead to the top of a building being told this is the last hurdle they will have to jump before initiation really begins. Stiles is shocked that they expect them to just trust them like this but doesn’t really see a way around it and knows that he is going to have to try extra hard to blend in. Which is why he lets some other idiot jump from the building first. They at least don’t scream as they fall. Stiles waits a little bit and then steps up to the side hoping the kid is clear and dropping to fall on a bouncy air sac.  
The guy from earlier is there, Four Stiles remembers, and he just sticks his hand out helping Stiles to his feet. Stiles is led out of the room by the hottest guy he has ever seen. Stiles is just about to ask him his name when Four hollers for Derek to get back to the air sac and help him. Stiles just smirks making hurry along hand gestures and trying very hard to not collapse in a fit of giggles because he was the reason Derek was being yelled at. Derek just pushes Stiles against a wall and literally sniffs him. On that same instinct that told him to lay down in the test he offers the back of his wrist to Dereks nose. He breathes in only to say,”I’ll find you later.” He turns around leaving Stiles to find his own way through the headquarters.  
To Stiles and Dereks surprise though Eric gives Derek the task of showing the initiates to there rooms. Which means Derek knows exactly where his room is but Stiles is sure that he could of found it anyway. That’s what scenting someone leeds to. They are told to make sure they sleep well because tomorrow it starts. Stiles goes to his room meeting his roommate Isaac. He finds out that Isaac used to be Abnegation but never felt like he fit.  
Stiles says that he gets that and that Abnegation was one of his possibilities. Isaac just laughs before leaving the room to change his clothes and get ready for bed. The next day they are expecting all non dauntless born recruits to be by the Pit at seven A.M. sharp. From there as Eric says, “ Initiation will really begin.” What that actually means and is a mystery to Stiles but they will soon find out.  
The next day Stiles and Isaac wake up at 6 six to insure they have enough time to eat get dressed and go to the Pit to be there with five minutes to spare. Stiles is very happy Derek had pointed out the fastest way to get there now. Once there they find out that they will be working on their hand to hand combat and take downs.  
They are split into teams by Derek with the super original names of A team and B team. As expected Stiles is put on the B team along with Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Malia, Kira, and himself. On the A team is Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Theo, and Danny. Stiles knows that at the end of the day he got the better team


End file.
